Disculpas & Cervezas de mantequilla
by Aleyzha
Summary: El aclamado baile de navidad puede emocionar a muchos, pero Neville Longbottom no es uno de ellos; no le fascina la idea, más bien, le espanta. Y que quede claro que el no saber bailar no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, él podía ser el alma de la fiesta si quería. Pero no le pregunten a Ginny Weasley, ella no lo recuerda.


**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _Los personajes de Harry Potter NO me pertenecen, sin embargo este modesto one-shot es de mi autoría._**

 ** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Casi Invisible 2018" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años" Dedicado a mi amiga casi invisible Dani Valdez, ojala y te guste :)_**

* * *

 ** _Número de palabras: 2238_**

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_**

 _Hola! Debo decir que nunca pensé que se me haría tan difícil escribir un poco más de 2000 palabras (todo esto gracias a las vacaciones que mi inspiración tomó) Pero finalmente aquí esta. Quiero agradecerle especialmente a **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki** por hacer de beta para este one-shot, !Muchas gracias!_

 _En fin ojala y lo disfruten, especialmente mi amiga Casi invisible._

* * *

Se removió incómodo en algún punto cercano a la chimenea.

El ajetreo en la sala común le tenía de los nervios y, aunque él siempre estaba nervioso, esto no se le podía comparar. Las manos le sudaban y la boca empezaba a secársele. Observó a sus compañeros de casa ir y venir de un lado al otro completamente preocupados de que sus peinados y vestidos estuviesen bien, y él no era una excepción; con ojos temblorosos repasó por su reflejo en el ventanal que tenía al frente.

Aquello no le hizo sentir mucho mejor. La túnica negra era tan larga que llegaba a pisarla con los talones de sus no tan bien lustrados zapatos, el nudo de su corbatín lucía desgarbado y el sudor empezaba a hacer de las suyas en su camisa. Agradeció el hecho de tener el gabán puesto e hizo una nota mental de no quitárselo en toda la noche.

—Neville.

Una tímida voz le sacó de sus vergonzosos pensamientos, se giró y encontró con la que sería su cita esa noche. Sin importar que aquello fuese grosero o no, se tomó unos segundos para reparar en ella. Quizá no hubiese mucho que decir; llevaba un vestido un poco más debajo de las rodillas con telas nebulosas rosas y verdes algo infantil, tenía el cabello arreglado con una coleta a medio pelo y zapatillas de ballet rosas.

Se veía bonita; no hermosa ni irreconocible, solo se veía tan bonita como una niña de trece años podría estarlo.

—Hola Ginny, t-te ves muy bien —repitió el cumplido que había leído a escondidas en el artículo " _Pasa una noche mágica al lado de tu bruja con estos sencillos tips"_ de _Corazón de Bruja._

A los segundos sintió como su cara tomaba una temperatura y color no muy saludables y agradeció a los cielos que ni Dean ni Ron le pillaran leyendo tan cursi apartado.

—Gr-gracias, tú también te ves bien…— murmuró como quien no quiere la cosa, y sin darse cuenta sus ojos pasaron por toda la sala común buscando al Harry que había imaginado en túnica de gala.

 _Nada_.

Esto a Neville le sonó más a mentira, pero decidió no prestarle atención.

Sin poder evitarlo un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos y es qué: a decir verdad, Neville y Ginny no eran exactamente amigos. Las veces que habían entablado una conversación, estas habían sido por medio de Ron o Hermione y tampoco es que se hubiesen contado gran cosa, sinceramente.

En pocas palabras, si iban al baile juntos era por mera necesidad. Por parte de Neville el no pasar la vergüenza de tener que ir solo y por parte de Ginny en un principio el solo hecho de poder asistir.

—Entonces… ¿Nos vamos?

Ginny pegó un brinco creyéndose descubierta pero pronto se tranquilizó, pues la fama de despistado de Neville era algo que todos conocían.

—Vale.

A pesar de la propuesta que él mismo había hecho, Neville se mantuvo estático frente a la Pelirroja durante los que le parecieron unos largos segundos, tratando de recordar el bendito artículo.

¿Debía darle la mano? ¿Tenderle el brazo? ¿O simplemente dejarla ir por su cuenta?

En ese momento todas las opciones parecían iguales para él, todo se traducía en un momento sumamente bochornoso.

Al final se limpió el sudor de las manos con la túnica y se decidió por extenderle el brazo justo como Fred lo estaba haciendo con Angelina delante de ellos.

Ginny le miró esperando que se pusiera en marcha, pero el tembloroso y doblado brazo de Neville en su dirección le hizo captar la indirecta. Un poco del color de su cabello se esparció por sus mejillas y sin pensárselo mucho hizo lo propio, y por fin entre pasos torpes y miradas vergonzosas salieron de la sala común.

* * *

El gran salón estaba decorado tan hermosamente como la ocasión lo ameritaba. El blanco impoluto que cubría el lugar no daba escape al más mínimo detalle; El árbol de navidad, las bellas hadas multicolores posadas en los rosales, el muérdago, las elegantes mesas, la amplia pista de baile, los sofisticados vestidos y las personas, sobre todo las personas.

Todo estaba tan claro que en aquel momento no recordaba por qué se le había ocurrido la _genial_ idea de invitar a bailar a la pobre de Ginny ( _Estando MUY al tanto de que_ _NO sabia bailar)_ Y es que esta al cabo de un rato ya no podía disimular el punzante dolor de sus pies, producto de los involuntarios pisotones de su persona. _Estúpida revista._

— L-lo siento _—_ murmuró por enésima vez en aquella canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth, una muy rápida, al menos para sus descoordinadas extremidades _._

— No…no te preocupes ¿Y si descansamos un poco _? —_ mostró la mejor sonrisa que pudo, a pesar de que ya ni sentía donde le empezaban los tobillos o terminaban las pantorrillas.

—Vale.

En silencio, recorrieron la pista de baile hasta su mesa, esquivando con mucha dificultad a las animadas parejas quienes más que bailar saltaban rítmicamente al son de " _Do the hipogriff"._

Ginny soltó un suspiro, le hubiera gustado haber disfrutado a su banda favorita tanto como los demás.

Cuando llegaron Neville se ofreció a traerle un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla, lo cual aceptó casi dándole las gracias de que le diera un respiro. Este se encogió de hombros y fue a por ellas. Cuando volvió se encontró con una Ginny frunciendo el ceño turbiamente mientras miraba a algún punto de la mesa de los campeones. Curioso, buscó lo que le tenía tan ensimismada y casi al instante se encontró con un Harry Potter prácticamente comiéndose con los ojos a la guapa cita de Cedric Diggory; una tal _Chin Chan_ o algo por el estilo. Como era de quinto curso no la recordaba bien.

Pasó sus ojos un par de veces más sobre Ginny y el Harry que no reparaba que estaba siendo observado y casi como un reflejo las imágenes de una niña muy colorada y pelirroja de once años cruzaron por su cabeza. Una niña que hacía canciones y poemas románticos para el famoso niño que vivió.

Se sentó frente a ella y no se sorprendió al notar que no reparó en su presencia. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y sin poder evitarlo se sintió un poco mal.

— Lo siento.

La pelirroja soltó un respingo y le miró como si le hubiese pegado el susto de su vida. Este la miró sin entender; que él recordara, El Barón Sanguinario estaba al otro lado del gran comedor.

—T-te dije que no te preocuparas, no es tu culpa —tosió un poco y tomó un sorbo de la bebida que Neville le había traído, con el fin de parecer lo más normal posible.

—No es por eso que me disculpo. —Le miró a los ojos, con una seriedad muy impropia de él—. Aunque también siento eso—. Casi un segundo después una sonrisa temblorosa borró cualquier tipo de formalidad que pudo haber perdurado hasta ese momento entre ambos.

—¿Entonces? —siguió bebiendo de su cerveza de mantequilla sin prestarle mucha atención.

—Siento que no hayas podido venir con Harry por mi culpa.

Hay que decir que lo que pasó después no fue muy agradable. De pronto los ojos de Ginny se desorbitaron y a la cerveza de mantequilla ingerida le pareció más divertido pasarse por los pulmones de la chica en vez del aburrido tracto digestivo. Su cara se puso tan roja como su cabello y el traicionero liquido terminó saliendo por su nariz.

En pocas palabras, la pobre Ginny hubiera preferido morirse allí mismo que tener que pasar por uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de su corta vida.

Neville podría ser la última persona en el universo en burlarse de alguien; él odiaba que Draco Malfoy se mofara de los regalos que su abuela le mandaba o que se riera de él cuando se equivocaba en cualquiera de las muchas cosas que le salían fatal. Pero Neville Longbottom también era un muchacho de catorce años y durante una escena tan bizarra y porque no; graciosísima, no pudo evitar que el no tan amable adolescente en su interior soltara una carcajada más larga de lo que al comprensivo Neville le habría gustado. Bueno, a él le hubiese encantado que esta no existiese en primer lugar.

El rojo de la cara de Ginny pasó de un carmesí humillado a un escarlata furibundo.

—¡N-NO TE RIAS!

Neville tragó en seco y se dio cuenta de qué, si esta hubiese tenido la varita en sus manos, ya estaría vomitando unas cuantas babosas de tonalidades brillantes.

—P-perdón, no… no fue mi intención.

— ¡YA… YA DEJA DE DISCULPARTE! —Le fulminó con la mirada—. Y… y para tú información a mi NO me gusta Harry. ¿V-vale? —Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro mientras con disimulo se limpiaba los restos de la _maldita_ cerveza de mantequilla sobre su cara y se percataba por el rabillo del ojo que nadie más que Neville le estuviese prestando atención.

El muchacho pestañeó un par de veces y la miró a los ojos por un par de segundos.

—Yo no dije que te gustara —murmuró con voz inocente.

Era sorprendente como la cara de la chica podía cambiar tan drásticamente de color y tornarse de tantos tonos distintos, el actual era un _pálido muerto._

—Pu-Pues que t-te quede claro que no lo hace.

Neville alzó una ceja, divertido.

—Cristalino.

—¡No te burles!

—No lo hago.

La pelirroja exhaló molesta y olvidando su reciente pelea con la cerveza de mantequilla, bebió largo y tendido de la misma. Cuando terminó, su expresión fue casi igual a la de alguien que había tomado la misma cantidad, pero de Whisky de fuego.

— No sé qué tiene ella que no tenga yo —murmuró como para ella misma, incluso un hipido se le escapó seguido de un pequeño saltito.

El chico se tensó inmediatamente y sin saber qué hacer, tomó un gran trago de la cerveza, esperando que esta tuviese el mismo efecto en él como lo fue con la pelirroja y así, poder salir de la engorrosa situación que no entendía por qué, pero presentía que se avecinaba.

Sin embargo, no tenía tanta suerte.

Neville sabía que la cerveza de mantequilla podría emborrachar a alguien, pero a menos que ese alguien fuese un elfo doméstico, solo podría hacerlo si se bebía unas diez, y Ginny no llevaba ni una.

— Bueno, es mayor y eso les gusta a los chicos… También es muy guapa…—suspiró deprimida y tomó otro largo sorbo.

—¡P-pero yo soy pelirroja! ¡Y-y Dean Thomas dijo que era bonita! —siguió y por unos instantes posó sus marrones ojos en los de él, pero seguía pareciendo que no era con Longbottom con quien hablaba.

Neville la miró sin entender, definitivamente estaba divagando.

—¡Y-y también esta Michael Corner! ¡No ha dejado de mirarme en toda la noche!

Confirmado.

El pobre Neville tragó en seco, no podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando a él. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Le tenía que decir algo?

De un momento a otro la muchacha le miró como si no se hubiera percatado de su presencia en toda la noche y exclamó con emoción:

—¡T-tu eres un chico Neville! ¿Qué piensas?

Se rascó el cuello incomodo, peor no podría estar.

—¿Q-qué pienso sobre qué?

La chica le miró como si estuviera hablando sobre lo más obvio del mundo, pero para él no era del mismo modo.

—¿Crees que Harry verá también lo bonita que puedo ser?

Le miró a los ojos, como nunca lo había hecho antes. De pronto la expectativa llenó su rostro y en sus orbes se reflejó su anhelo infantil por escuchar una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta. Sin esperarlo siquiera, Neville dejó de pensar en mentirle para salir bien librado; pues, en ese momento de verdad pensó en lo bonita que se veía, no como una niña de trece años, sino por la sinceridad que sus ojos revelaban, y se dio cuenta que se veía bonita por ser ella, por ser Ginny.

— Claro —aseguró sin ápice de duda y la miró con la misma sinceridad que ella le transmitió.

Esta simple afirmación bastó para que la joven cara de Ginny se iluminará como nunca en aquella velada, su boca se curvó en una gran sonrisa que fue inmediatamente devuelta por su compañero, y por fin luego de un par de horas un poco incomodas descubrió que toda barrera que existió entre ambos había sido derrumbada, y se sintió agradecida de que Neville con quien no había estado muy contenta en primer lugar, hubiera sido la primera cita de su corta vida.

—¿Vamos a bailar? Me encanta esta canción —comentó animada.

—¿Eres masoquista?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Claro que no —la voz horrorizada del muchacho le sacó una carcajada.

—Soy terrible. Deberías bailar con Corner, el sí coordina.

— Bah… bailaré con él después ¡Vamos! —Acto seguido la pequeña pelirroja le cogió del brazo y lo jaló a la pista de baile, a Neville no le quedó otra opción que seguirle la corriente.

— De antemano, lo siento —murmuró más apenado de lo que debería.

—Si me pagarán por todas las veces que tengo que escucharte disculpándote, sería millonaria.

Ella sonrió divertida y sin más que decir, bailaron y se divirtieron toda la noche y aunque los pies le dolieran durante semanas, Ginny pensó que los pisotones de su ahora amigo Neville habían valido completamente la pena.


End file.
